All That Jazz
by Brianna Mason
Summary: Eren walked into the club, smiling at the lights and smoke and whir of bodies. The harsh smell of booze and sweat surrounded him, jazz echoing off of the brick walls. Chicago! (movie/musical) AU/Prison A, Ereri/Riren, Rated M for themes of violence/alcohol/language


**A/N:**

**So I've been craving a Chicago! AU for I don't know how long now. (I really just wanna see Levi do the Cell Block Tango *drools*) I've been losing sleep over the cast for a little while, but I think I've gotten down the main roles pretty well. I'm still unsure of who's playing the "Murderesses of the Crook County Jail", so if there's someone you think fits, let me know :. (I also think I might make the jail co-ed, because of certain reasons haha).**

**This isn't going to follow the musical or the movie exactly, but the same basic plot applies. That being said, for any of you who are familiar with Chicago, there ****_are_**** going to be some character deaths. It's kind of inevitable. I'm not sure how much shipping I'll do; it really depends on how much I stick to the original Chicago plot, but knowing myself, there with be at least some (or it being strongly hinted).**

**I'm not usually one to ask for pictures, but I can't help it with this. Sorry. ;A; If you don't want to do it, I'm not gonna force ya, but if you happen to draw something and send it to me, I might just be happy enough to do something for you back haha *sweats nervously*. I'm not the best writer but I'll write something (new or from one of my current fics (both are fine)) and dedicate it to you. c:**

**(for this fic) I'm tracking the following tags on tumblr:**

**#fic: all that jazz**

**#mastia**

**Please tag #mastia as well, so it isn't confused with other fics ^_^**

**You can track them for updates and specials regarding the fic. If you'd like to send me anything you can either tag it or send it directly to me through messaging (either here or on tumblr). My tumblr is Mastia if you haven't already guessed. Anyways, I'll letcha get to it.**

**Oh, and you can watch the movie scene here:**

** watch?v=gU3k1Tpih8E **

* * *

_Five. Six. Seven. Eight._

Eren walked into the club, smiling at the lights and smoke and whir of bodies. The harsh smell of booze and sweat surrounded him, jazz echoing off of the brick walls. Even with the sparkle of sequins and the collective glow of the patron's cigarette butts, it was hard to see in the dim room. He'd already been drinking, but he decided to grab another, thinking that one more couldn't hurt.

The bartender on duty was silent, simply nodding as she slid the glass over to him. Her blue eyes were icy, and her blonde hair was pulled sloppily into a bun at the back of her neck. She wore a black vest and pants, and the first couple of buttons on her grey collared shirt were left undone. A dark blue tie hung loosely around her throat. Despite her short stature, Eren felt uneasy around the woman; after quickly paying, he clutched his drink tightly to his chest and moved towards the stage. The amber liquid sloshed around, almost staining his white shirt. He was too drunk to notice.

When he couldn't get any closer, he stopped and leaned against a nearby pillar. He'd been eager to see this particular act for ages, and he let out an impatient grunt while he waited. Despite the heat inside, he kept his coat on. He was going to be leaving soon anyway, so he didn't see a reason to take it off.

Even after taking extra care to slick back his hair, it had become tousled again. He never could keep the brown locks from doing what they wanted, but at least he tried. His palms were sweaty in anticipation, and Eren found that it was becoming harder to hold onto his drink. His green eyes were glazed over, and he'd be lying through his teeth if he didn't admit that the experience hadn't left him a little more than dazed.

The fast notes of the previous song died down as the next act began, the crowd settling into their spots to watch with fervent eyes. His breath hitched as the announcer's voice came on, smooth and low, and the first few notes of the new song started up. Unlike the fast swing that he was used to, this music was slower. Brass and woodwinds and piano were all punctuated by the same beat, offsetting one another only in the slightest. It was hypnotic.

_"__Ladies and gentlemen, the Onyx Club is proud to present Chicago's hottest dancing duo: the Rivaille brothers."_

The lights dimmed further until only the blue back drop and spotlight were left; clapping stopped almost as fast as it started. Eren watched as one of the brothers made his way onto the stage. He rose behind the other dancers, probably by using a lift and trapdoor. The other one never showed up, but the detail was lost in the crowd as everyone's eyes fixated on the performer.

The man's silhouette was surprisingly feminine, and it didn't help that he wore an unmistakably female outfit. Its design highlighted the subtle dip of his hips and the curve of his shoulders. Its sequined corset hugged his waist; his high heeled boots and stockings lengthened his already long legs. A lace garter and belt had been seductively placed on his upper thigh.

The sparkle and sway of the costume's tassels was the only movement on stage. Everything else was still.

When the spotlight finally lit up the area around him, Eren suppressed a shiver. Like the others, the man wore make up, although his was a lot bolder in comparison. His hooded eyes were rimmed in dark kohl liner and his lips were painted crimson. Blush adorned his high cheekbones. Confidence rolled off of him in waves, and the smirk on his mouth as he began to sing only added to the fact. Eren found himself becoming lost in the man's voice.

_"__Come on babe why don't we paint the town- _dud uh bum bum_- and all that jazz? I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down- _dud uh bum bum_- and all that jazz. Start the car; I know a whoopee spot. Where the gin is cold, but the piano's hot. It's just a noisy hall, where there's a nightly brawl and all-_bum_-that-_bum_-jazz."_

The man sang the last word as a moan, and Eren's heart skipped as he began to interact with the other dancers. There was something addictive about the way they all moved together, something oddly sensual. Now that the act was in full swing, the crowd had started up their conversations again. The hum of voices did nothing to draw Eren's concentration away from the singer, however. As the music picked up in speed, Eren found himself swaying faintly to the beat. His eyes never left the stage, rather the headliner _on_ the stage.

_"__Slick your hair, and wear your buckle shoes- and all that jazz.I hear that Father Dip is gonna blow the blues-and all that jazz. Hold on, Hun, we're gonna bunny hug; I bought some aspirin down at United Drug. In case you shake apart and want a brand new start to do-_bum_-that-_bum_-jazz."_

Eren bit his lip as he stared, his thoughts wandering. He couldn't help imagining himself up on stage, doing just what the man was, being loved by the crowd. The brunette had always had the dream, and he thought excitedly to himself, that it was about to come true. He had found a way to make his dreams come true.

"Let's go babe." The words pulled him out of his fantasy and back into reality, and startled, Eren almost dropped his glass. A man stood in front of him, smirking as he leaned in to grab Eren by the wrist. Reiner was muscular, fitted nicely in his black suit and red tie, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"But I didn't even meet your friend, t-that manager guy." Eren's eyebrows knitted in confusion as he was led along passed the other patrons.

"Don't worry, Eren." The blonde pulled Eren into him, wrapping his arm around the younger boy's shoulders. He chuckled at the hurt in the other's voice. "It's all taken care of."

Eren perked up, pleased at the other man's response. "So you told him about me?" He leaned into Reiner's touch, a playful lilt clear in his voice. He knew what he had to do to get what he wanted.

"Yeah, kid. It's _all _arranged." The older man punctuated each word with a not-so-subtle squeeze of the brunette's butt, but Eren was expecting it. He grimaced and forced himself to not retaliate.

They walked away from the stage, Eren giggling as he led the other male back to his apartment. His wife Mikasa wouldn't be home that night, she was working a double shift, and he'd rather not waste the money on a hotel room. When they passed the bar, Eren remembered the glass in his hand and practically threw it at the bartender.

He never noticed the glare she was giving him.

Later that night, as Eren slept off the aftermath his climax, Mikasa sleeping quietly next to him, Levi Rivaille was arrested for the murder of his wife and brother; Chicago had found a new source of entertainment.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it ovo I wonder if you guys can figure out who Billy (the lawyer), Mama (warden), and the (female/main) reporter is huhuhu : And for those of you not familiar with Chicago- if you're planning on watching it now- Levi is Velma, Eren is Roxie, Mikasa is Amos and Reiner is Fred. I added Annie for a subplot.**

**I understand that the end was really rushed, but I really couldn't get myself to describe Eren and Reiner having sex. It just isn't my cup of tea, and I'm sorry I couldn't make myself. ^^; I hope you guys aren't too mad. Until next time-**

**-Brianna**


End file.
